My Friend The Rock
by Petaltoaflower
Summary: When Amethyst emerges from her hole in the kindergarten she finds it's nothing like what Homeworld gems had programmed her to know about it. After spending so much of her time alone she starts making friends with the only things there...the rocks. *My first one-shot*


**A/N:** This is just a one-shot I thought of when I was re watching episode 40 'On the Run.' I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Amethyst's POV

So much time had passed with nothing but darkness around me that I didn't know what to think of the light.

The Earth around me began to shift as I created my form for the very first time. I used all the power stored within my gem that I had gathered from the darkness. I pushed and I shaped and I didn't stop molding my shape in till I felt like it was right. This was the exact form I would be able to sustain comfortably.

The Earth around me felt different now, like my new form heightened my senses and even created new ones. Everything was clearer now but it didn't make things better.

The earth around me no longer accepted my existence there. It pushed against me pinning me to one spot not allowing me to move. I fought back frantically trying to rearrange the dirt around me allowing me to escape this dark and lonely prison.

I had to get out and report for duty! I was keeping my Diamond waiting! I needed to fight my way out! It was a disgrace to keep her waiting!

I worked harder and finally a tunnel began to form. The Earth around me began to give way. I pushed it to the sides in till finally I found myself in the light.

* * *

It was empty…

There was absolutely no one.

The only thing I could see were large drills that scared me into staying inside my hole.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. My 'memories' informed me that I was supposed to emerge from my space in the ground to find hundreds of other gems just like myself. That I was supposed to hurry over to my Diamond and vow to serve her in till the day I broke.

The information that they had given me was false. This place looked like it had been abandoned. Like I had been abandoned. Forgotten about and left behind…

With these new thoughts that were my own and not ones I had been given I walked back to the hole that I been dying to escape from only moments ago and set in for a long nap.

Days would pass by without the slightest of movement. I wasn't sure of what to do. If the memories I had emerged with had been false then what _was_ I supposed to do. All the time I had spent growing stronger in the Earth had not prepared me for this.

It had prepared me to be a strong warrior, to be a loyal follower, to listen to my Diamond's orders. It had not however prepared me to be my own free gem and do as I please. I didn't know how to make my own decisions. I only knew how to follow others.

It took me awhile to notice something was different. My physical form felt different. I looked down to see I was laying in a puddle of clear liquid. I got up slowly soaked by the strange element.

I went to the edge of my hole-my safe haven- to notice the same clear liquid was falling from the sky. I reached my hand out only to pull it back inside. It felt the same as the liquid gathering in a pool at the bottom of my hole.

It didn't cause me pain but it did concern me. This had never happened before and now suddenly it was pouring out of the sky with no sign of it stopping. What if it continued forever? What if it flooded my hole? What if I could never go back inside without the strange sensation of the clear liquid around my skin?

I ventured outside my hole not wanting to lay back down in the puddle that was growing larger at the bottom of my hole.

The large drill outside my hole looked scarier then before. I kept walking my fear increasing with each step I took. I had never been this far away from my hole. I didn't like it. I felt exposed to the space around me. Now that I thought about it was it a bad idea to be where others could see me. If another gem found me out here with the big drills maybe they could save me from them. I kept walking now excited by the idea that I could find someone to follow. That there was still a chance I wasn't left behind.

I turned a corner and something came into view. It looked like another gem! I raced towards it hoping to find what I was looking for. I stopped right in front of it with my hope crumbling around me.

Upon a closer look I discovered it was just more Earth arranged in a different form. Just a rock.

I walked around it amazed how structurally sound it was. All this liquid falling around us and it stayed the same much like myself.

I climbed on top of the large rock and sat down. I felt calm sitting here with this rock watching as the liquid fell down faster then before. I was no longer worried about my hole flooding with the liquid because if it did I would still have my rock.

"I'm Amethyst." I spoke out loud for the first time. My vocal chords felt strange as I spoke from the lack of use.

I waited even though I knew the rock wouldn't respond. Still I hoped maybe it would. Who was I to say it couldn't.

I sat up there in till the liquid stopped falling from the sky. It was beginning to get dark so I climbed down off of my rock.

"I'll call you my climbing rock." I said as I returned to my hole promising I would be back when it was light again.

* * *

Each day the 'memories' I had been given began to fade as I made my own. Each day I raced to my climbing rock where I would sit and chat with my only friend the rock while it was light out but once the darkness came back I would return to my hole to sleep.

I never felt tiered and I knew I didn't need to sleep but I found that sleeping was very enjoyable and it was a great way to pass the time. When I was asleep I didn't feel so lonely.

When I was awake though I had to be with my rock or the loneliness was just unbearable. It drove me crazy. The only motivation I had to get out of my hole was the loneliness that followed me everywhere.

Everywhere but my dreams and my rocks.

Some days I ventured farther then my climbing rock and found new rocks. I found that they were everywhere. When I found a new rock I would introduce myself and give them a name.

Before I knew it I was surrounded with all kinds of friends. My first and best friend was my climbing rock. My other friends included my sitting rock, my standing rock, my punching rock and my sleeping rock.

When the liquid came back and flooded my hole I would sleep on my sleeping rock. It was large are smooth and actually quite comfortable.

I felt safe when I was with my friends. Like nothing could hurt me. They protected me and I protected them. They made the drills that haunted my dreams seem not as scary.

I don't know when I got over my fear of the drills but eventually I did. I even made friends with the one outside my hole. They weren't as kind as the rocks but it was nice to know that they didn't want to hurt me.

One day when the light began to filter into my hole waking me up from my dream I felt another presence. I noticed it when I stretched out and I felt like I didn't have as much room. I could feel them walking around outside my hole. There were multiple other gems outside my hole not just one.

They didn't speak for a long time they just walked around doing who knows what.

I was surprised at the fear that rose inside me when I sensed them. For so long I had lived for this day. For this moment when I was found. When I would be able to follow another. When I wouldn't be alone anymore.

But now everything was different. I had adjusted to life on my own. Life with my rocks. I didn't want to follow anyone else I had come to like being my own gem. I couldn't tell if them finding me would be a good thing or a bad thing.

Their footsteps drew closer.

"Are you sure there's a gem here?" Someone spoke close enough to me that I could hear them.

"Yes. Just keep looking." The second one answered. I crawled closer to the edge of my hole now trying to get a peak of what they looked like.

"Hello there." A third gem presented them self in front of my hole. I screamed startled by how close they were to me and ran. I ran for my rocks. For my friends.

"Please don't run." The three gems followed me. My adrenaline kicked in as I sprinted for my friends. I had to make it to them before the other gems caught me. I had to.

My climbing rock came into view and I ran faster then I ever had before. I had to sense the others were right on my heels. I threw myself onto my climbing rock right as one of the gems hands clasped around my arms.

"NO!" I screamed. They were trying to take me from my friend.

"Garnet stop you're scaring her." The gem that was holding onto me let go and I scurried back onto my rock.

"Sorry." The gem that had tried to rip me from my friend was apologizing but I wasn't sure if it was addressed to me or the gem that had told her to stop.

The tallest of the three gems approached me while the other two stood back. She had big pink hair and a warm welcoming smile.

"I'm Rose Quartz. I'm not here to hurt you I just want to help you. Could you tell me your name." My name. I remembered back to the 'memories' I had when I first emerged from my hole. The name I had told my friends. It had been so long it took me awhile to remember it.

"Amethyst." The tall gem smiled warmly at me again.

"Hello Amethyst. These two gems here are Garnet and Pearl. We are the crystal gems and we would love it if you joined us." Joined them? But if I went with them then what would happen to my friends? Rose could see my hesitation and spoke again.

"I know you must be confused but I promise we won't hurt you. We're here to help you." I didn't think they would hurt me I just didn't want to leave my friends.

"But if I went with you then I would have to leave my friends." Rose shared a look with the two gems behind her and refocused her attention on me.

"Are there more gems here." I shook my head no. Couldn't they see them. They were standing among my friends right now.

"Then who are you speaking of." I looked down to my climbing rock and patted it.

"These rocks are my friends." All the gems looked at me with sad smiles. I didn't know what to think of it.

"Well what if we told you we would be your friends." They all showed me big smiles. I perked up. These gems in front of me actually wanted to be my friends!

I jumped off my rock excited and sad at the same time. I kissed my hand and placed it on my climbing rock.

"I promise I'll come visit." I looked back as I walked away with my new friends knowing I would never forget my old ones.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed my little story. This was my first one-shot and I loved writing it. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
